Chuck vs The Mistletoe
by mia2009
Summary: Prepare to be heart warmed. Holiday fluff. Full cast by mostly Charah. Enough said.


_**Just a little holiday oneshot! Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**_

**Chuck V**s.** The Mistletoe**

"Oh we can't forget the star." Chuck grabbed the ornate decoration from its box and proceeded to place it on top of the tree. "Are you ready for this?"

Sarah smiled and gave a nod. Chuck bent down and plugged in the lights before joining Sarah by her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What do you think?" he asked watching her face light up.

"It's beautiful. I haven't decorated a Christmas tree since I was seven years old." She replied.

"Really?" he questioned.

Sarah nodded.

"Well, we're just getting started here. The tree is just the beginning. The Bartowski's know how to do Christmas right and you Sarah Walker are officially a part of that now. Come on, we have a lot to do before everyone gets here."

Chuck and Sarah went to work decorating the rest of the apartment, going through box after box of decorations. Sarah had to stifle her laughter, Chuck was absolutely giddy, whistling Christmas tunes as he decorated. She had never seen anyone so in to Christmas before.

"What?" he stopped what he was doing when he found Sarah staring at him. She shook her head and smiled. He made his way over to her, snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms. "What?" he asked again.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are adorable." she replied.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Adorable? What am I a puppy?"

"Oh, I think you're better than a puppy."

"Oh yeah?" his eyes fell to her lips and all he could think about was their sweetness.

"Mmmhmm."

Chuck was just about to lean in to kiss her when Morgan came barreling through the front door.

"Hey Buddy, hey Sarah." Morgan said making his way inside. He took his coat off and hung it up on the nearby coat rack.

"Morgan." Chuck groaned. "Perfect timing as usual." he mumbled under his breath. Sarah laughed.

"Wow Chuck, this place looks great. You guys really went all out."

"Yeah, well, it's our first real Christmas together." he draped his arm around Sarah. "I just want it to be special."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist and rested her head against his chest.

"Well, I have to say, stellar job my friend, stellar." Morgan glanced down at his watch. "Oh Damn, It's already 6:30, Alex will be hear around 7:00, I have to jump in the shower." Morgan headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Everyone else will be getting here soon too, I better get these boxes out of here." Chuck said, releasing Sarah from his arms.

"Here, I'll help you." Sarah grabbed a couple of the empty boxes. "Hey what about this?" She asked.

"What's that?" he asked making his way over to her. "Ahh, yes, the mistletoe, we mustn't forget that."

"Mistletoe huh?"

"Absolutely." he took the item from her and proceeded to hang it up in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. "There we go, now all I need is for you to stand." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, positioning her directly under the mistletoe. "Right about…there."

"And what happens now Mr. Bartowski?" She asked suggestively.

"Why don't I show you." he said as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was short, sweet and sensual. His eyes met hers as they pulled away.

"That was nice." Sarah said, a smile spread across her face.

"I think maybe we can do even better." he said as he slowly leaned back in to kiss her again. She welcomed him with eager lips. He traced her upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Her lips parted granting him access inside her mouth. He massaged her tongue gently with his own, eliciting a moan from her. Their lips moved in synch with one another and Chuck's hand came up to caress her cheek. He moved his hand sensually over her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Their lips eventually parted and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mmm….Okay… maybe that was better." She replied.

"There's always room for improvement. Wanna give it another go?"

Sarah played with the collar of his shirt. "Maybe later, we have company arriving soon, let's not start something we can't finish." Sarah pulled away from him, creating some distance between them. "I need to go change anyway."

"Fine." Chuck sighed. "I'll finish putting these boxes away.

Sarah headed towards the bedroom while Chuck finished gathering the empty boxes.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ellie, these cookies are so good." Sarah said as she took another bite of the tasty treat. Mmm, try this Chuck." Sarah offered him a bite of what was left of the cookie in her hand. Chuck inhaled what was left of the cookie in her hand and took a little nip at her fingers in the process.

"Ahh." She swatted at him playfully.

"Sorry honey, I couldn't resist. Ellie makes the best cookies."

"Alright you two. Chuck, can you come take the roast out of the oven, it's done?" Ellie asked.

"Sure thing sis."

"Sweetheart, come sit down. You need to get off those feet." Devon called to her from the other room.

"Devon's right Ellie, go sit down, Chuck and I have it under control in here." Sarah spoke up.

"Alright, alright." Ellie waddled into the other room and took a seat on the coach next to Alex and Morgan. Casey and Devon were talking football, making their predictions for the Super Bowl.

"Ellie, how much longer do you have?" Alex asked, referring to her pregnancy.

"Six weeks."

"Oh, that's so exciting. Do you guys have any names picked out?"

"We have a few we've been tossing around, but we haven't settled on anything yet."

"Hey you can always name her after me." Morgan spoke up.

"That is probably not going to happen Morgan." Ellie replied.

"What? Why not? Morgan is a great name, granted it's a little masculine."

"Well… that's just it Morgan…it's..uhh…It's just too masculine for us. We're looking for something a little more girly."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "I understand, it's a strong name."

Sarah just finished setting the table and was making her way back in to the kitchen when Chuck caught hold of her wrist bringing her to a halt.

"Not so fast there Agent Walker, do you see where you're standing?" Chuck looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

She gave him a knowing look. "What did I tell you earlier? There's no sense starting something we can't finish right now."

"Aww come on honey it's just a little peck on the lips…besides, it's the rule."

"The rule huh? Well I wouldn't want to break the mistletoe rule."

She allowed Chuck to lean in and kiss her. It was sweet and tender and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, causing her face to turn a shade of red. He placed his hands on her waist. "I love you." he spoke in hushed tones. They were words for only her.

Sarah wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you Chuck Bartwski." She leaned back in for another kiss. When they pulled apart, they realized they had an audience.

"Ugh, I think I just lost my appetite." Casey said.

"Oh John, I think they're sweet." Ellie spoke up. "But I'm starving, if you two are done, can we please eat now?"

"Yes, Yes, we can eat now." Chuck grabbed the roast and set it down in the middle of the table where all his family and friends gathered. He pulled out Sarah's chair for her to sit down and he took a seat next to her.

"Nice touch there with the mistletoe buddy. Looks like it's working a lot better for you these days than it used to." Morgan said giving Chuck a nudge on the arm.

"What are you talking about Morgan?" Chuck offered him a look of confusion.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot?"

"Sorry buddy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seriously? Does the name Melanie Santini ring a bell? 8th grade? The winter ball?"

"Alright Morgan, you've said enough." Chuck tried his best to avoid this conversation and at the moment he wanted to kill Morgan.

"Wait. Melanie Santini, isn't that the girl you pined over for a year? Whatever happened to her?" Ellie asked.

"We are not having this conversation." Chuck replied.

"No, I would like to hear this story." Sarah turned in her seat, giving Chuck her full attention.

"What? Look, there's no story." he said innocently.

"No story? Buddy, this story is epic. Kids at the neighboring schools were retelling this story." Morgan continued.

"Morgan?" Chuck spoke through gritted teeth.

"Come on." Morgan turned his attention to the rest of the table. "Chuck was infatuated with this girl."

"Melanie Santini?" Devon asked.

"Right! You see Melanie was way out of Chuck's league, but Chuck had it all planned out. The Winter Ball was his golden opportunity. He had spent hours planning it all out. He had planted the mistletoe and everything. I distracted her friends that she had come with, allowing Chuck to get her alone. Finally he gets her under the mistletoe. He's just about to make his move and go in for the kiss, unbeknownst to Melanie."

Chuck could feel his face getting red, he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment from the anger he was feeling towards Morgan for re-telling this story.

"So, anyway." Morgan continued. "Chuck closed his eyes, and prepared to move in. Meanwhile, Melanie's friends come back. They call to her and she rushes back to them. So just as Chuck is leaning in for the big smooch, Mildred, one of the school's most undesirable lunch ladies, who happened to chaperoning the dance, had made her way over to Chuck with the intention of telling him his shoe was untied. Just as she was about to tap the boy on his shoulder, Chuck reached out and grabbed hold of her. He leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. You should of seen the look on his face when he opened his eyes. The entire school was in an uproar. Chuck couldn't show his face at school for weeks."

"Damn, Chuck that is harsh." Devon chimed in.

"Wait a minute, weeks?. I thought you had Mono?" Ellie asked.

"Thanks Morgan for retelling the single most embarrassing moment of my life."

Sarah placed her hand on Chuck's arm. "Aww honey, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I was just trying to make a point, that you never had much luck with the mistletoe."

"Well Morgan, you're wrong, because I can tell you for a fact that Chuck has been very successful with the mistletoe today." Sarah said coming to Chuck's rescue.

Chuck turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Don't worry Chuck, I've had lots worse kisses than that." Devon said as he scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Oh have you?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, uh..well…" Devon stumbled over his words.

"Well hey, come on Chuck lots of us have had worse kisses, take Casey here for example." Morgan continued.

"Excuse me?" Casey said.

"Yeah Casey, I heard all about that time Chuck here planted a big wet one on you to try to save your life after ingesting that toxic gas."

"Why you little.." Casey jumped up in his seat.

"Whoa, whoa easy there Casey." Chuck intervened.

"Sit down dad." Alex ordered him. Casey took a deep breath and did as she told him. "Maybe we should just change the subject."

"I know! Since we're talking about kissing, how about we all tell about our best kiss." Devon said. "I'll even start us off….let's see, my best kiss had to be…my wedding day. When I kissed my bride for the first time."

"Aww honey, that's sweet, but you're still not off the hook about the comment you made earlier about all your bad kisses." Ellie replied.

Devon Sighed. "I figured as much. Alright, who's next? How about you Sarah?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What was your best kiss?"

"My best kiss?…Wow, that's a hard one. I've had so many good ones lately. I guess there is one that stands out though. One that just completely took my breath away." Sarah smiled at the memory that was replaying in her mind.

"Well don't keep us in suspense here." Morgan said.

"Well, Chuck and I were preparing for a mission with the legendary Roan Montgomery. Roan was instructing Chuck on the art of seduction. After continually taunting Chuck to kiss me. Chuck finally just grabbed hold of me and pulled me in for a kiss that just…took me by surprise."

Chuck and Sarah shared a look and a smile as they both recalled the memory. Chuck took her hand into his under the table and laced his fingers with hers.

"Nice! How about you Casey?" Devon asked.

"I'll pass." Casey said, still upset over Morgan retelling the story of him and Chuck.

"O..kay…, how about you Morgan? What was your best kiss?"

Morgan looked over at Alex and smiled. His attention then turned to John Casey who was glaring at him. "You know what, I think I'm going to pass on this one too."

"Okay, well how about you Chuck? Best kiss?" Devon continued.

"That's easy, I don't even have to think about it. It was mine and Sarah's first REAL kiss. We thought we were going to die and she planted a kiss on me so intense, I get chills just thinking about it."

"Nice bro." Devon high fived him from across the table.

"Hey I got one, Best Christmas?" Morgan chimed in once again.

"How about you Alex?"

"Hmm, I guess, my best Christmas would have to be when I was 10. I had always wanted to see snow and have a Christmas like they show in the movies, where you go out and cut down a real tree, the works. My mom surprised me this year. She rented this little cabin in the woods in Colorado. We did it all, the tree, the snow, it was amazing."

Casey smiled for the first time that night. Hearing one of his daughter's favorite memories. He only wished he had been a part of it.

"Ellie, what was your best Christmas?" Morgan asked.

"My best Christmas hasn't happened yet. My best Christmas will be next year when I'm holding my little girl in my arms."

"I agree and I can't wait." Devon replied to his wife's answer.

"How about you Chuck?" Morgan turned his attention back to his best friend.

"That's another easy one. This one, without a doubt." he replied.

"Sarah?" Morgan now turned his attention to her. "What about you?"

She locked eyes with Chuck. "Like Chuck said, that's an easy one. This is without a doubt my best Christmas." She leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on the lips.

"So that leaves you Casey, or are you going to pass on this one too?" Morgan asked.

Casey grunted. "Just like Chuck and Sarah over there, this is my best Christmas." He looked over at his daughter and smiled.

The group continued their little game throughout dinner, taking turns coming up with different questions to ask each other. After dinner, they all engaged in conversation, cocktails and more games.

Several hours later, after everyone had left, Chuck and Sarah found themselves alone, cleaning up the last of the dishes.

"Well, I think that does it." Chuck said dying the last dish and placing it in the cupboard. "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Not just yet." Sarah replied. She moved to the doorway where she stood directly under the mistletoe that hung there. She crooked her finger towards him, signaling him to join her. Chuck smiled as he made his way over to her. Once Chuck was close enough she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to Mr. Bartowski." she smiled up at him.

"You don't say?" he looked down at her, his eyes full of desire. Sarah licked her lips in anticipation of his at any moment. Not wanting to wait another second, She leaned in and sought out his lips with hers. She kissed him fervently. The kiss was passionate, sensual and full of love and desire.

"Wow!" escaped his lips when they finally parted "Sarah, don't start something you're not prepared to finish."

"Who says I'm not prepared to finish it Chuck?"

"Yeah?" he replied. "Well in that case…:" His mouth found hers once again. Sarah pulled up on Chuck's shirt. He parted lips with her long enough to assist her. She tossed the shirt to the floor and their lips connected once more.

Chuck lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck and her legs locked tightly around his waist. He pressed her back securely against the doorway as his mouth attacked hers once again. His lips made their way down her neck and she ran her fingers through his curls. With Sarah securely in his arms, he moved them towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pinned Sarah up against it. As he continued his assault on her lips She moaned with pleasure as his hand found it's way up her shirt.

He carried her towards the bed and laid her down on it. Chuck hovered above her releasing the buttons on her shirt. Once the last button was free he opened her shirt and allowed his hand to cup her breast as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Chuck…wait." Sarah sat up on the bed.

"What's wrong? He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." She pulled her shirt back together. "I just…I want to give you something." Sarah got up from the bed and made her way over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small package wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold bow on top. She made her way back over to the bed and took a seat next to Chuck as she handed him the small package.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What does it look like? It's a present Chuck."

"I know it's a present Sarah, but, it's not Christmas yet."

"I Know." She looked down at her lap. "I just…I want you to have this tonight."

Chuck reached out towards her and lifted her chin with his finger until her eyes were locked with his. He flashed her a smile and she smiled back. "Open it." she said.

Chuck removed the shiny paper to reveal a small white box. He took the lid off the box.

"I was going to get you a watch, but you have the governor now and you need that, so a watch would have been pointless."

"A dog tag? Like the ones you and Casey have?" Chuck questioned.

"Well not exactly like the ones we have. This isn't an official tag, this is….well this one is special…for us." Sarah picked it up out of the box. She flipped it over and placed it in the palm of his hand. Chuck brought it up closer to his eyes to read it.

He read the inscription aloud.

_**S & C**_

_**9/14/07**_

Chuck smiled. "The day we met?"

Sarah nodded. "The day you saved me."

"Saved you?" he questioned.

"Chuck…before I met you…I was a spy…that's it. I was cold, unfeeling. A real spy you know. You changed all that. You taught me how to feel, how to love. You taught me how to live again. You saved my life, long before I ever saved yours."

Chuck smiled as he slipped the chain over his head and allowed the tag to fall against his chest. "I love it. And I love you. Thank you." He reached out to caress her cheek.

Sarah moved, positioning herself on Chuck's lap, straddling him. She played with the Chain that hung from his neck. "It looks good on you."

"Not as good as you do." the words came out without even thinking and Chuck regretted them immediately.

Sarah laughed. "Did you really just say that?"

Chuck sighed, "Unfortunately. I'm sorry, that was stupid, that was like something Lester would say."

"It wasn't stupid, it was just…unexpected coming from you. And Chuck, for future reference, when we're about to make love, I would really prefer it if you could refrain from comparing yourself to Lester."

Chuck laughed. "Okay, I'll try."

Sarah moved in to kiss him. Chuck slid her shirt over her arms and discarded the material onto the floor. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. Sarah gently pushed him down to a laying position beneath her. She leaned over him and kissed him again. Her lips trailed kisses along his jaw line and made their way to his neck, working their way down to his chest. Chuck ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"You know Sarah…Just because you gave me an early present, that doesn't mean you're getting a early one."

A smile spread across Sarah's face. "Chuck. I already got my present."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**_


End file.
